


Human Customs

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is a little surprised by Garnet during the firework display. And it's not just because of how talkative she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is just a really short Pearlnet fanfic I've been thinking about for a little bit. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you!

"Garnet we should go. I mean we should find Steven. This is his strange human costume." Pearl babbled on as bursts of light and smoke filled the air, the crowd following up each boom with 'ooo' and 'aahh'. Garnet sighed looking at the other Gem, "Relax, Pearl. Try to enjoy this, it's something Steven enjoys." Pearl crossed her arms pouting slightly. She didn't like how loud everything was during this 'celebration'. Seemed more like torture to her, but she'd endure it.

Garnet spoke up again causing Pearl to look at her, a little surprised by how talkative the other suddenly became, "Did you know that some humans believe if they kiss the person they love at midnight of the new year the two will be together forever?" Pearl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "That's ridiculous! That doesn't make any sense. I thought humans join each other in matrimony to be linked forever." She rubbed her chin in thought. Human customs were so odd. Even after all the years she had spent around them.

Garnet shrugged, "I think that it's nice they do things. Life is short for them so they may as well find someone to spend it with." Pearl nodded slowly, "I suppose that's right." She trailed off, "But it's different for us isn't it? We won't die for a long time. They count the years, but we've stopped, at least I have. We do not have to act like we'll lose the person who means most at any second." Pearl was staring at Garnet again. The taller Gems words touching her in a way she didn't completely understand. But she nodded, because yes, if a Gem wanted to fall in love, they'd normally fall in love with another Gem(Rose obviously not included). So they wouldn't loose each other. But sometimes they would. To war. Mishaps. Mistakes. Things like that, "Garnet, have you been thinking about this?" Garnet looked back at her, "Not really. I just think human culture is somewhat growing on me." Pearl smiled at this as the countdown started. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! "Happy New Year!" People began yelling, couples kissing, "Pearl..." Pearl turned at her name figuring Garnet had more to say, but was proven wrong when she was met with warm lips against her own. Her face turned a deep shade of blue. Garnet pulled back a smirk on her face, "Happy New Year. Time to get Steven I suppose." She started to stand up, "G-Garnet!" Pearl jumped up following after the taller Gem, "Please explain!"


End file.
